vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool (Marvel Comics)
|-|Deadpool= |-|X-Force= Summary Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson) is a fictional character, a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer and artist Rob Liefeld and scripted by Fabian Nicieza, Deadpool first appeared in New Mutants #98 (Feb. 1991). A disfigured and mentally unstable mercenary, Deadpool originally appeared as a villain in an issue of New Mutants, and later in issues of X-Force. The character has since starred in several ongoing series and shares titles with other characters such as Cable. Also known as the "Merc with a Mouth," Deadpool is famous for his talkative nature and his tendency to break the fourth wall, which is used by writers to humorous effect. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, High 8-C with his Weapons Name: Wade Winston Wilson, Deadpool Origin: Marvel Comics, New Mutants #98 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably in his 30s or 40s Classification: Human Mutate/Military Experiment, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: |-|By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High. Regenerated from being reduced to ashes after hours), Immortality (Type 3), Extrasensory Perception (Can see, talk, and interact with spirits/intangible beings), Experienced in many forms of armed combat, including swordsmanship and marksmanship, Mastery of martial arts, stealth, and assassination, Completely unpredictable and often uses annoying banter to confuse and distract his opponents, Capable of breaking the fourth wall and is aware that he is a fictional character, Limited hammerspace, Pressure Points (Shown here), Resistance to soul-based attacks, body possession, telepathy, photographic reflexes used to copy his fighting style, Poison Manipulation (His healing factor could eventually catch up with poison damaging his body. Casually avoided being drugged due to every cell in his body regenerating, claiming that poison doesn't have enough time to affect him), Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation & Telepathy (Went crazy by looking into a rock with that effect and had his healing factor fix his broken brain. An entity with the ambition to consume all consciousness into its own found difficult to access and consume his mind. The chaos in his mind made it hard for Psylocke to get information from him with her powers. Claimed to be impervious to mind control after resisting said power from Dracula. Claimed that having one's mind reaching inside his head never worked out well for mind-readers due to his brain cells constantly regenerating, explaining that "what a telepath normally locks on to-- memories, emotions, beliefs--" in his head "it's like trying to hold on to syrup", all while having Cable fighting him inside his head after the latter used his telepathy on him. Ended up going sane/happy from Madcap's powers, which should make targets insane, although he was still affected by this), Petrification (Got his skin magically turned into rock and healed from it), Death Manipulation (Survived "the power of instant death", surprising his aggressor), cold (Walked around in -42 degree weather for 3 days straight) |-|With Preparation/Optional Equipment= Explosion Manipulation (Is adept with usage of explosives), Deconstruction (With a Chitauri hand cannon), Existence Erasure (With a gun that snuffs out opponents along with their past selves), Sound Manipulation (By producing powerful bursts of sound) |-|Formerly= Used to have the following powers: Immortality (Types 1 and 5) and Resistance to Death Manipulation (Was cursed by Thanos to be immortal, which left his soul unable to enter the afterlife even if he was completely destroyed and made him unable to be killed even by Death herself, but he lost these abilities after the curse was lifted) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Daredevil, Punisher and Kingpin), Large Building level with his weapons (His guns have been shown to be able to kill Spider-Man and have been shown to harm Carnage) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed (He should be comparable to Captain America) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Physically stronger than Captain America) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Extremely high (Can survive being blown to pieces and can regenerate from a pool of blood) Range: Extended melee range with swords, several hundred meters with guns Standard Equipment: 2 katanas, 2 pistols, various other weapons such as grenades, machine guns, bombs, etc, sometimes has a personal teleportation device but he cannot control where it sends him (that might change after current run), has been known to carry a machine that can create a holographic disguise *'Optional Equipment:' Explosives, grenades, rocket launchers, a Chitauri hand cannon Intelligence: Average. Aware that he is a fictional character, and often breaks the fourth wall, master of armed and unarmed combat, can actually execute clever plans despite his insanity Weaknesses: He is completely insane (although this is sometimes a strength rather than a weakness). His regeneration is incredibly slow and painful, and requires his own concentration to work) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shoryuken: Performs a jumping uppercut based on the one from Street Fighter. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Note 2: Here's a video showcasing some of Deadpool's best feats Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mercenaries Category:Sword Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Male Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Fiction Users Category:Immortals Category:Adults Category:Dual Wielders Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Sound Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8